1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an antenna. More specifically, the present invention relates to an inflatable antenna that is stabilized with a radome.
2. Background Art
Antennas tend to be very sensitive elements of communications or radar systems. Correct alignment of the dish portion of the antenna is critical to proper operation. However, a large antenna dish can become unstable when exposed to environmental conditions such as wind. Typical solutions involve bracing and reinforcing the antenna system with a heavy support structure. While this approach works for fixed location antennas, it is difficult to implement for portable antennas. FIG. 1 shows an example of a prior art deployable satellite communications antenna 10. The satellite dish 12 is braced by heavy beams 14 in order to keep the entire antenna properly aligned. The amount of weight and storage space required by such an antenna system is an impediment to quick and easy movement and assembly in locations that need satellite communications. Other solutions include using an antenna with a smaller dish size. While smaller antennas are more portable, their performance is not as good as that of larger antennas. Antenna performance characteristics such as the signal-to-noise ratio are dependent on the size and parabolic curvature of the antenna dish. Typically, a larger dish has better performance.
Light weight inflatable antennas have been demonstrated for use on orbital satellites. These inflatable antennas are large in size and have excellent performance characteristics. Since they are used in space, they are not subject to environmental conditions such as wind that can affect their alignment. However, because of the structural weakness resulting from their light weight, they are typically unsuitable for atmospheric use. Consequently, a need exists for a ground based inflatable antenna that is both stable and portable.